


God of Thieves

by Supertights



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fic in which Bek is crowned and Zaya finds it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legacy Of Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131335) by [paladinofthelantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern). 



Thus Zaya attended the crowning of her great love in a ceremony full of pomp and circumstance as only the Gods of Egypt could put on. Bek, Prince of Egypt and God of the Impossible (and thieves but only the good ones), returned to her side looking overwhelmed. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Yes but are you not short for a God, my love?"

"Short? Zaya, no-- compact maybe, or better yet, dense with-- with divine impossibility," he replied in mock outrage but a matching whisper.

"Dense it is then," said Zaya impishly as she laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek earning a roar of approval from the crowd and a few amused looks from the other Gods.

"I believe it runs in the bloodline," said Thoth archly from behind them. "Simply an observation you understand."


End file.
